No Longer Needed
by PerfectlyObscure
Summary: SEQUEL TO A SIMPLE COMPLICATION. Kol left her and she wasnt about to let him get off that easy, heading back to Mystic Falls Esme's mind is set on distruction and mayhem. But what she found wasnt expected, does she forgive Kol or welcome a new love? Kol is detirmined to win Esme back but isn't the only person who wants Esme now. Can she find it in her to turn her emotion on again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so I'm back with the sequel to A simple complication, I hope you like it, unlike the sequel that was set in the 1200's this follows the show up from season three, episode 14ish. This first chapter is short but it is to start the sequel off and I can assure you the second chapter is already double this length. So enjoy…**

_Happy endings  
Just what did you do, If you're a dream then come true  
Stop pretending  
That what you mean isn't what you say  
Hopeful dreaming,  
Of times before the pain, wishing it was still the same  
Loving, leaving  
Round and round and round we go again_

_**-All American Rejects**_

**Chapter 1 – 'I'm not going to replace her'**

Esme poured lighter fluid over her feast and set it alight. So maybe this time she had gone a little crazy on the kill number but twenty-three drunken teenagers wasn't her highest. She wiped her mouth watching as the bodies burnt. Normally she would of hated vampires, like she had become, cold killers but that was it. She didn't feel the disgust in herself, the hatred, the self loathe of killing the innocent. She has done what she promised to never do, turn it off. And it felt so much better. She tried, when she came to accept Kol had left her, she tried to keep them on, to get over it. but she was sick of crying over them, she was sick of the pathetic person she had become, drinking so much every night to forget, crying herself to sleep each night.

She blamed the person she had become on Kol Mikaelsen, the love of her life, the person to have inflicted the worst pain she had ever felt. She remembered the day he left, almost a hundred years ago.

"_Why do you have to go, just tell Klaus you're busy" Esme whined, wrapping her arms around the back of Kol, he sat on the edge of the bed tying up his shoes. _

"_You know as well as I it is best not to anger Klaus" Kol stood up pulling Esme with him, who was only in one of his shirts. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, whilst he put his hands on her waist. _

"_You're making this so hard to leave" he whispered in her ear. _

"_Then don't" Esme replied, he chuckled and gave her one last kiss, before grabbing his small duffle bag. _

"_I will be back in a week, I promise. I love you."_

"_Love you too." _

She didn't suspect a thing; a week had gone by, two weeks. She called him countless of times and didn't get a hold of him. She got a hold of Klaus just after 4 weeks.

"_Where is he Klaus?" Esme growled down the phone. _

"_Where is who?" Klaus asked, his voice sounded confused but Esme could still detect a hint of humour in it. _

"_Kol." _

"_I thought he would of told you, that's my younger brother for you love, too cowardly to tell you himself. He's decided to stay here with me Esme. I think you should just forget about him because the way he has been acting he has definitely forgotten about you."_

"_I don't believe, Kol wouldn't do that, he loves me" Esme said but her voice broke and was laced with doubt. _

"_Sorry love, gotta run. I'll tell Kol you said Hi."_

Esme's phone started ringing, looking at caller Id she saw Katherine's name.

"What do you want?"

"Always so welcoming Esme" Katherine sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck Katherine."

"I just so happen to have some inside information about the whereabouts of Kol" Katherine replied.

"Carry on" Esme said now intrigued.

"Well I know that he is back in Mystic Falls with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Ester. The whole original clan bar Mikael but he's dead" Katherine said smugly.

"What, how is Ester even alive?" Esme asked confused.

"My guess is on witches."

"Why are they there?"

"Well Klaus is there because the doppelganger is there, long story short: he broke his curse, she didn't die but it worked out better for him anyway as she is the key to creating his little hybrid pets" Katherine explained.

"Great so now he is like indestructible, just fucking perfect "Esme hissed, referring to Klaus, she hung up on Katherine pissed off.

Esme threw he clothes into a suitcase and in the space of ten minutes was on her way to Mystic Falls. She hadn't been to Mystic Falls since her and Kol had run away together.

-x-

Esme had arrived in Mystic Falls and had found her way to a place called the Mystic Grill. She finished her beer, spotting the doppelganger and a blond vampire. Esme made her way over to the two.

"You're Elena Gilbert?" Esme asked, the doppelganger nodded unsure, where the blonde vampire moved in front of her in a protective stance.

"Who are you?" Elena asked her.

"My name is Esme, I know this is going to sound crazy and you won't trust me, with me being a vampire and all but I want to help you. I heard you've been having a little trouble with the originals and it just so happens I have my own axe to grind with them. I'm so much older than any vampire you have helping you, quite honestly you can do with my help" Esme rambled on, trying to seem as nice as she could to the doppelganger.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that" Elena replied, Esme giggled.

"Sorry I can be pretty forward but I don't mean any harm to you or your friends. Why don't we get a drink and talk?" Esme suggested, keeping up her nice act.

"You look familiar, what's your name?" Esme asked the blonde vampire.

"Caroline Forbes "Esme's face paled slightly, she was a descendant of Trent.

"So how old are you?" Elena asked.

"I was born in 1260 but I was turned in 1278, when I was 18."

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore" Esme whispered catching the eye of the two vampires who just entered the Grill, she looked between them and Elena and rolled her eyes. Of course the doppelganger had attracted them, it was almost inevitable.

"How do you know Damon and Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"I travelled with Katherine for a little while, it just so happened to be in her Salvatore period" Esme said.

"Esme?" Stefan looked surprised as did Damon.

"Hey" Esme hugged both brothers, she actually didn't have a bad friendship with the Salvatore's back in 1864.

They had all been talking for a while now and Esme had slowly begun to not have to put up the happy, good person act. She was actually enjoying herself with them.

"So what do you say, can I help?" Esme asked.

"Yeah I'd like that, we probably need all the help we can get" Elena said.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, oh and Damon and Stefan I'm staying at the boarding house" Esme winked at them and left before the brothers could protest.

-x-

Kol moped around Klaus's new big house thinking about Esme. He never got back to her. Klaus had daggered him when he had tried to leave. He wondered what had happened to her, what she was up to now. If she had moved on from him and forgot about him, he wouldn't be surprised if she did. He missed her so much. He would find her, when he can get out of his house and his mother's act of wanting everyone to be a family again he would search for her. If she was happy he would leave her alone to live her life as she had been without him but if she wasn't her would beg for her on his hands and knees. Try and make her understand, heck he would do that even if she was happy, he couldn't live without her forever. He wondered if she ever looked for him. Surely she was upset when she realised he wasn't coming back. She probably thought he had just left her.

"What are you thinking about brother?" Klaus asked.

"Esme" Kol replied staring off into the fire. "Did you get in contact with her? Do you know what happened to her?" Kol asked him.

"No, I've never heard anything from her or about her" Klaus replied lying.

"Oh."

"You should forget her now Kol, it's a new beginning for all of us, find a new girl for yourself" Klaus suggested.

"I'm not going to replace her" Kol hissed.

**Please review and tell me what you think, if it was a good idea to have a sequel or a bad? **

**Preview of Next Chapter **

**(Chapter Three - Chapter 2 – '**_**Stop being really sweet to me and making me think you're actually good person')**_

"Esme wait" Esme was almost out the drive when Klaus called after her.

"Klaus don't you have anything better to do, go find Caroline or something" Esme told him.

"I don't want Caroline, there is someone else I have my eyes on" he told her, Esme raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter and as promised much longer! Thank you to **, NessieXnessie, shockwave7, kittykatt147 **for taking the time t****o review. Also thank you to everyone who favourited or followed this story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

**-ALANIS MORISSETTE**

**Esme's dress:** red-prom-dress-size/

**Chapter 2 – '**_**Stop being really sweet to me and making me think you're actually good person'**_

"It was their mother Ester that was sealed in that coffin" Elena informed her and the Salvatore's, Esme did her best surprised face, whilst Stefan and Damon questioned Elena more. "Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help kill Klaus" Stefan said defeated.

"Well not anymore, not according to Elijah" Elena replied.

"That coffin was the only thing keeping Klaus from tearing us to shreds" Stefan said. Esme watched the three, how idiotic could they all get? That was seriously there only plan, there was no point in using them anymore because Ester had now rendered them useless.

"Look Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us" Elena said, Esme scoffed and all eyes turned to her.

"And you really believe that, just yesterday Rebekah nearly killed Elena and I wouldn't be surprised if Klaus was already plotting on how to make all of your lives a misery for what you did. Klaus isn't the type of person to just let things slide, even for mother dearest" Esme spoke angrily and just as she finished the doorbell rang.

"I believe him" Elena said and went to answer the door.

"What is it?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's an invitation. Please join the Mikaelsen family at 7 o clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration" Elena read out.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsen's?" Stefan asked.

"Are you really that stupid, there the originals" Esme said.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town but now they want a house warming gift" Damon said.

"Wait there's a note on the back. Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Ester. If Ester wants to talk to me maybe I should find out why."

"That's a dumb idea" Damon said.

"No, Elena is right, Bonnie was lead to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion" Stefan sided with Elena.

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died" Damon told him, Esme shook her head both of them loving Elena clouds their judgment, Damon even more than Stefan's.

"Stefan has a point Damon I should find out what she wants" Elena insisted.

"You can't protect yourself."

"Okay fine then I'll go" Stefan said.

"You've pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime, I'll go" Damon grabbed Elena's invitation.

After Elena had agreed not to go to the ball the Salvatore's both left.

"Elena, you're going to that ball right?" Esme asked her, Elena nodded and Esme grinned along with her.

"Then allow me to be your escort?" Elena laughed and nodded. "Well now we have to go dress shopping!"

-x-

"How's life Elena?" Esme asked jokingly in a way to start off conversation between the silent pair.

"Not the best but I'm getting by Elena replied.

"You know you can tell me, I may not be the closest person to you but I am a good enough listener" Esme asked, surprising herself how she felt actually concerned for the doppelganger. No she wasn't, she couldn't be, and all it was is another way of getting more information from her. That had to be it.

"I don't know, I guess sometimes I wish I hadn't even met Damon or Stefan, as much as I love them, maybe life would be easier without them" Elena poured out.

"I don't think so, they may have added some minor complications but I think all of this would have caught up to you eventually, no doppelganger will ever be able to live in peace without Klaus finding out about her. Damon and Stefan just opened your eyes and made you more aware of vampires before it did and added a bit more safety to your life" Esme sided. "One more thing though Elena, I may not be too close to the Salvatore's either but I do consider them both friends and you are going to have to make the choice sometime soon."

"I know, I seem like a bitch and it may seem like stringing them on but I know if I chose one I lose the other, even as a friend. Not only that but it will ruin them and I don't want to do that, they've some so far along as brothers since when I first met them and I don't want to be the person to break that apart."

"I don't think you'll lose them, I think that as much as either one of them loves you that even if you pick the other, it will be more painful to lose you altogether, when they can still have a friendship with you. And when you finally pick one, the other can move on, find a new girl and be happy with her. Yeah at first they aren't going to be on the best of terms but its Damon and Stefan, as much as either one denies it, they both love each other and couldn't hate each other for an eternity."

Elena shocked Esme by hugging her but Esme hugged her back.

"Thank you Esme, I needed to hear an actual answer from someone, other than you know you have to pick one" Elena told the girl and Esme couldn't help but feel slightly back. Obviously in the short space of time she had known Elena, she had gained some of her trust and Esme was using her. But of course Esme pushed down that feeling and smiled at Elena.

"Now no more being upset and heavy, dresses because tonight we are going to steal the eyes of everyone at that ball" Esme said happily.

Elena had picked out dresses and was trying each one of them on whilst Esme lounged in one of the chairs in the changing room. Elena came out in a baby pink cocktail dress, that came up to her knees and had sequined detain on the front where it came in then floated down. The dress was way too sparkly for her liking. After three more dresses Elena came out in a ball gown, that reached the floor, it came in tightly in a corset at her waist and then went out. It was a chocolate brown colour that complimented her eyes.

"This is definitely the one" Esme nodded and Elena grinned happily.

"What about you?" Elena questioned.

"Oh I have my dress I just wanted to make sure you did" Esme said taking out her credit card to pay.

"You don't have to pay for this dress it is way too expensive" Elena refused.

"I'm paying for it, my treat" after a bit more persuasion, Esme paid the woman and the two headed back to Elena's house.

"Thank you" Elena said to Esme.

"Elena I swear to god if you say thank you one more time I'm going to tear my ears out" Esme whined.

-x-

"Wow Esme your dress is beautiful" Elena said, the vampire truly was breath takingly gorgeous. She wore a red gown, that flowed down her, showing off her curves in all the right places. Her hair was in her natural curls, pinned to one side of her head.

"You ready?" Esme asked, Elena nodded and the two girls walked through the door of the Mikaelsen house and as Esme wanted everyone's heads turned to the two beauties that walked through the door.

Of course the Salvatore's both approached Elena, almost as if a magnet was pulling them towards her.

"What're you doing here?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I could ask you the same thing" he shot back.

"Surprise surprise, nice tux" Damon said to Stefan. "You're not supposed to be here" he turned to Elena annoyed.

"Well she is and she is with me, neither of us are leaving until we find out what Ester wants" Esme said saving Elena. "Shall we?" Esme asked holding out an arm, Elena grinned and took it.

Klaus turned his head, catching the eye of someone he thought her would never see again, Esme Lockwood.

"Esme, of course I should of expected to see you" Klaus greeted and Esme smirked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Klaus, you know I've made a few friends here, the Salvatore's, Caroline Forbes, oh and you know who my favourite is the doppelganger. You know she trusts me now, it would be so easy for me to kill her" Esme said giggling, she could see Klaus's temper rising.

"You wouldn't" he growled.

"Oh but I would, you see I've changed a lot since you last saw me, let's just say my emotions no longer control my actions" Esme told him.

"I'll kill you before you have the chance" Klaus told her.

"In a room full of nearly the whole town, it's very public don't you think, even for you. Oh look there is Caroline now, she is your new obsession right? She looks so much like Trent you can tell the ancestry and you know what I never got my revenge for the hell he put me through, who knows maybe I might. just. Slip. Well I'll see you around Klaus, have fun."

"What did Klaus want?" Damon asked her, Esme rolled her eyes at his nosiness and grabbed a champagne glass from a passing waiter.

"Nothing interesting" Esme replied shortly and walked off.

"If everyone could gather please" Elijah's voice spoke over everything, that was when Esme noticed all the orginals standing on the stairs. Her eyes looked over all of them Rebekah, Finn, Klaus, Elijah, Ester and …Kol. He hadn't noticed her yet, which was good because she was having a hard time keeping the emotions from displaying on her face, anger, rejection, sadness.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Esme drowned out Elijah's words as her eyes met Kol's shocked ones. She couldn't quite read all of his emotions, happy, confused but why would he be any of those. She smirked at him and turned her head away from his to listen to the rest of what Elijah had to say.

"So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ball room."

Esme started off her dance with Stefan.

"I don't believe it you know" he told her, she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"The act, I met you just after Katherine apparently died, you didn't care for anything or anyone. Human life meant nothing to you, you was just as much of a ripper as me, just less messy about it. You were basically an older, more experienced Katherine" Stefan said, Esme laughed bitterly.

"People change Stefan" Esme said through gritted teeth.

"See I don't believe that, so what are you really here for?"

"Oh look we're changing partner's bye."

Esme came face to face with Kol.

"Esme, I'm so happy you're here, I thought I would never see you again" Kol said his voice sounded elated.

"Don't" Esme whispered feeling her walls slowly crash and burn. "Don't act like you care anymore, you made that pretty obvious I meant nothing to you."

"What?" Kol asked confused.

"You know what Kol and you know what I'm over it, I'm over you. It must have been the best thing you have done yet, hey, making me fall so madly deeply in love with you. Turing me into a vampire and then ripping my heart out of my chest. Did you ever love me or was I just your play thing, your pet? I mean we were even engaged"

"I don't know what you're talking about Esmeralda, of course I loved, love you" Kol told her.

"Please just stop lying! I hate you, I hate you so much" Esme said a tear running down her face, Kol wiped it with his thumb but didn't have a chance to say anything else as partners changed.

"Hello again love" Klaus said.

"I'm really not in the mood Klaus" Esme said, she could already feel the emotions flooding back into her.

"You do look beautiful tonight" Klaus told her genuinely.

"What's your angle Klaus?"

"Can't I tell a girl how beautiful she looks, I've missed you Esme, that fire you always had, how you were never afraid to stand up to me and put me in my place" Klaus said softly. "You know I never told you this but I was always jealous of my brother for having you, I always secretly wanted you myself and when he left you it was the stupidest thing anyone could ever have done."

"And why's that?"

"Because they're losing an amazing, beautiful girl."

"Stop it" Esme said frowning.

"Stop what love?" Klaus asked confused.

"Stop being really sweet to me and making me think you're actually good person" Esme told him. "Because me and you both know you aren't."

-x-

Esme was going to leave, everything had been so much more than she had expected and she just wanted to run away from everything. She has her shawl and was leaving when an arm stopped her.

"We need to talk" Kol stopped her.

"Well I'm leaving" Esme told him looking anywhere but his face.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I have done, I know I left you bit it is hardly my fault" Kol argued.

"Hardly your fault sure Kol, everything you have done has been your decision, your choice" Esme hissed.

"You really think it is my fault then leave but I will prove you wrong. I'm going to fix what has happened. I love you Esme, you can hate me all you want because you know what they say there is a fine line between love and hate."

"Esme wait" Esme was almost out the drive when Klaus called after her.

"Klaus don't you have anything better to do, go find Caroline or something" Esme told him.

"I don't want Caroline, there is someone else I have my eyes on" he told her, Esme raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?"

"Please don't leave yet, stay at least until the toast for me?" Klaus asked.

"Why Klaus, why all of a sudden are you interested in me?" Esme asked him.

"I've always been interested in you but you've always been too caught up in my brother to notice me" Klaus said.

"See I don't believe you there, when you want something you aren't one to hold back" Esme crossed her arms.

"That is true but I was also focused on my curse back then, I pushed you to the back of my mind so you weren't a distraction. I let my brother have you…so please just stay a little while longer?" Klaus asked her, holding out his hand.

"A little" Esme told him taking his hand.

-x-

"It looks as though Nik is stealing your girl" Rebekah teased Kol, whose eyes narrowed at Klaus and Esme's joint arms.

"I'm itching to kill something, so what are we waiting for?" Kol asked angrily.

"The mayor cornered me, give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside" Rebekah told him.

"Outside, what's wrong with right here on the stair, make a spectacle" Kol suggested wanting to annoy Klaus for perusing Esme.

"You sound like an idiot Kol, stop letting your anger fuel you, mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside" Rebekah left.

-x-

"There you are" Kol approached Rebekah. "I was waiting outside for you, where's Matt?"

"About that, I er, I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mothers night" she lied.

"Don't tell me you like this boy and what did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention. Don't be so predictable Rebekah" Kol said harshly.

"You are one to talk I remember you falling head over heels for Esme when she was human and you are still chasing her now. Just leave Matt alone okay" Rebekah hissed and walked off, Kol scowled in her direction. She was right and he was still head over heels for her now, he thought it was going to be easy winning her back but now with Nik intervening he had no clue what to do. There was something's Esme said which he didn't quite understand, she had spoken like it was his fault he had got daggered and like he had left her intentionally.

**So what do you think Klaus or Kol. I'm thinking of putting a poll up on my account of who you want Esme to be with or lean more towards. **

**Please review! **

**Preview of Chapter 3 - ****'I know I have no right to ask you this but stay with me'**

"What are you talking about, god just stop lying Kol. Klaus didn't dagger you, I bet you two had a ball roaming round together."

"Yes Esme I had a ball locked inside a coffin for over a century" Kol commented sarcastically.

"So Klaus really did dagger you?" Esme asked him.

"Yes, I would never of left you intentionally Esme, especially a month before our wedding" Kol assured her, Esme looked down at the ring that was still on her finger, "You still wear it, you must still care about me, you wouldn't wear it if you didn't."

"I don't care about anyone period, this doesn't change anything" Esme said.

"Yes it does."


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I would update already because the chapter is done and there is no reason to make anyone wait.

I forgot in the last chapter but I wanted to say a real big thank you to for being my first ever reviewer on this story! And thankyou to , ShiloCoulter, kittykatt147, Newbie-Vampire and shockwave7 for reviewing chapter 2 and anyone else who favourite or followed!

So without giving anything too much away, if the song doesn't already enough, some of you may hate me for a little while this chapter…

All the pain you try to hide  
Shows through your mascara lines  
As they stream down from your eyes  
And let them go, let them fly  
Holding back won't turn back time  
Believe me, I've tried  
And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, how in love were we that night?  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)  
It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)

**-Maroon 5**

**Chapter 3 - ****'I know I have no right to ask you this but stay with me?'**

"Really Damon? Classy" Esme commented seeing Damon leading Rebekah to the door in the dress she wore last night.

"Hey Bekah, I haven't had a chance to speak to you properly since I came back, we need to meet up and catch up on the past 100 years" Esme said hugging Rebekah before she left. The original smiled and nodded, Damon opened the door to reveal Elena. Esme laughed and Rebekah had a smug look on her face.

"Are you off vervain?" Elena asked him once Rebekah had left.

"What do you think Rebekah had to compel me?" Damon scoffed.

"What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago!" Esme shook her head, Elena was clearly jealous of Rebekah and Damon.

"Can we just move past that Elena?" Damon said and Esme tried her best not to laugh.

"So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?" Elena's voice was clearly upset.

"Well maybe for once, something I did had nothing to do with you."

"You should know that Ester is planning on killing her entire family, she's linked them altogether with a spell, whatever happens to one, happens to all of them" Elena said.

"What!" Esme spluttered.

"That's great, Klaus will finally be dead we win" Damon said observing Esme.

"Yeah great" Esme mumbled.

"You said it yourself Esme you wanted revenge on the originals, this, this is your revenge. Don't back out now" Damon hissed.

"Yeah I wanted revenge Damon but that doesn't mean I wanted to kill them, especially Rebekah, she is my best friend and has done nothing wrong. Elena surely you can't let Ester go through with this, you may not like the originals but Elijah has helped you through everything" Esme protested weekly.

"Elijah doesn't deserve this" Elena agreed.

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" Damon said annoyed.

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" Elena shot back.

"Two seconds ago you were pissed that she'd attacked you, it's a win win" Esme scoffed at Damon's words and went to walk out the room, Damon spurred in front of her threateningly.

"Don't do anything to screw this up Esme."

"He is right, Klaus has to die, they all do" Stefan appeared at the door.

Esme left quickly, she had to do something, didn't she? If not for Kol but for Rebekah and Elijah, they were her friends.

-x-

"He was gloating about her, like he was proud of sleeping with her" Elena complained, whilst Bonnie burned the sage. "Is it working?"

"It's not working, I can hear everything you say about Damon the vampire gigolo" Caroline entered the room from outside.

"I don't know, it's a tricky spell" Bonnie said.

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke" Elena told her and Esme rolled her eye at the clearly inexperienced witch.

"Alright" Bonnie said relighting the sage. "Try it again" Caroline huffed and left the room. "Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning."

"And all this time you let me vent about Damon?" Elena said in disbelief.

"I don't want you to worry."

"Okay, well, what did she want?

"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite."

"Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?"

"Even if there was, why would I want that?"

"Because she is drawing power from you, hence you are weaker, she isn't channeling you. She is the original witch and has been locked up in a coffin for over a thousand years so he mojo isn't it's best, you are like a charger. She is going to kill good people Bonnie, Elijah has never done anything to you" Esme hissed at the witch.

"There's no time to change your mind, Esme. He'll be dead by the end of the night" Bonnie told her.

-x-

Esme walked through the Grill spotting both Kol and Klaus, should she tell them?

"Ah here come's Esme; she looks like a tasty little thing today doesn't she?" Klaus said to Kol.

"Say another word and I'll rip out your liver" Kol hissed.

"Esme" Klaus called her as Esme tried to walk past them.

"What Klaus?" Esme turned to them annoyed, she was trying to ignore them so she didn't spray out everything she knew.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asked.

"I think I'd rather die of thirst but thanks" Esme said cheerily and walked away from the two, Kol ran after her at inhuman speed and was in front of her outside in seconds.

"Esme please talk to me" he said softly tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Why should I?" she asked him bitterly.

"I don't get it, Klaus daggered me, I didn't leave you intentionally. Yet you seem to be all chummy with him at the ball yesterday when you told me you were leaving" Kol said angrily.

"What are you talking about, god just stop lying Kol. Klaus didn't dagger you, I bet you two had a ball roaming round together."

"Yes Esme I had a ball locked inside a coffin for over a century" Kol commented sarcastically.

"So Klaus really did dagger you?" Esme asked him.

"Yes, I would never of left you intentionally Esme, especially a month before our wedding" Kol assured her, Esme looked down at the ring that was still on her finger, "You still wear it, you must still care about me, you wouldn't wear it if you didn't."

"I don't care about anyone period, this doesn't change anything" Esme said.

"Yes it does."

"Your mother is planning on killing you all tonight. Yesterday at the ball she had you all drink champagne that joined you all together so whatever happens to one will happen to the other. Finn is planning on playing sacrifice tonight and you'll all be gone…I'm sorry" Esme left him.

-x-

Esme entered the Salvatore boarding house and went straight to her room, locking the door as she went. She didn't know what to think anymore. She had spent all this time thinking Kol had left her, thinking that he had abandoned her for Klaus. Klaus had even told her he had. But he didn't, he was daggered by the very man who told her he had left her.

She had spent the rest of her existence hating him with everything in her. What was she to do now? She couldn't welcome him back with open arms. Too much had changed, she had changed too much.

She looked at the ring on her finger disgusted. Sliding it off her finger she threw it at the wall in anger. She slid down the door to her knees, hugging them to her chest.

It had finally happened; her walls were crumbling around her, crashing to the floor beneath her. all the emotions flooded inside her: the guilt, the loneliness, the anger, the disgust, the heartache, the sadness, the longing. It was all too much but she couldn't do anything to stop them. She didn't have the fight and strength left in her to build them back up, so she just let them fall. Let the tears stream down her face freely.

"You know someone should really get a human to live here" Esme looked up to see Klaus in her room.

"Klaus please just leave" Esme told him, he sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you lie to me? You told me he left me, you told me that he didn't want me anymore" Klaus was silent frozen by her words.

"You had no right, I spent all this time hating him, when it should have been you!"

"I was jealous, not only of my brother but of you. He had finally found someone, an amazing girl. You were going to get married and live happily ever after together. He was going to leave me for you. And then you paid no attention to me, caught up in my little brother. I suppose you had no reason to, I was obsessed with breaking a curse and had made no sign to you that I liked you in anyway. So when Kol came to help me visit Katarina, it was nice to have my brother back. But after a week we were going nowhere so Kol asked me if he could leave to get back to you. I was angry after coming up at a dead end so I freaked out on him. I told him he had to choose me or you. He choose you, so I daggered him" Klaus opened up.

"I realize now that it was wrong, I knew at the time it was wrong but I can't go back and change my stubborn ways now. But Esme I really do like you, everyone is leaving tonight, Elijah and Finn have already left and no doubt Kol will come and ask you to leave with him. I wouldn't be surprised if you do. I know I have no right to ask you this but stay with me, even just for a little while and then you can go back to Kol if you really want to. Just get to know me …please" Klaus kissed the top of her head and left.

-x-

Just as Klaus said Kol showed up at Esme's bedroom later on that night. She was in bed sleeping; he picked up the ring off the floor and placed it on her vanity desk. Kol looked at her peaceful sleeping, he stroked the side of her face, waking her up. She sat up and looked at him.

"You're leaving?" Esme asked him and he nodded.

"Come with me, we can start over again, the two of us. Run away with me" Esme looked up at him; everything seemed so similar to back when she was a human, him asking her to run away with him. She jumped at the chance back then.

"I don't know Kol, I just..."

"Please Esme; we can get married just like we planned all them years ago" Kol cut her off. "I know things will be different now but we have to try."

"No" Esme cut off his rambling this time. "No Kol, I don't want to run away this time, I'm not going with you."

Esme stood up and walked over to her desk seeing he had picked up her ring. She took it in her hand and walked over to him taking his hand in hers; she placed the ring in the middle of his palm and closed it.

"Is this it? It's finally over" Kol asked her tears forming in his eyes. Esme nodded not able to look at him.

"I think it is for the best, move on Kol, find another me – there are so many people out there who can love you better than I ever did and can. Give her this beautiful ring and be happy together" Esme told him, crying herself.

"I could never find anyone like you" Kol told her.

"Then live your life Kol, catch up on the past century or so, it's a pretty cool world out there" Esme told him.

"I love you" Kol said one last time and left, leaving the ring lying on her desk once more.

Esme couldn't help wonder had she just made the greatest mistake?

**Please review, I know the majority of people want Esme to end up with Kol, and maybe she will maybe she won't. Once again without giving up too much (this is definitely not the last time we will see Kol ;))**

**Preview of Chapter 4 - '****We were a great love story, one of the best but every book has to end'**

It was beautiful, like a place in a fairy-tale. A huge wild meadow stretched across the land being lit by the moonlight. The land ended, met by the surface of a lake that reflected the half-moon in its waters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to ****kittykatt147**** and **** for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Also just a quick note to let you know, like A Simple Complication, this story has only got 6 chapter to it. I'm really excited to let you know who she will end up. You will find out in the very last chapter! **

**I won't be doing another sequel to this story. So thank you for reading, I will post up chapter 5 either tomorrow or Saturday and the final chapter the following day. **

I was dancing with the devil  
I was singing dirty songs  
Pulling whiskey from the bottle  
'Till the early break of dawn  
Oh my gorgeous Arizona  
Here's to gettin' caught with you  
I was runnin' with the wolves  
I was howlin' at the moon

**-The Maine**

**Esme's dress for Date: **** . /imgres?q=baby+blue+summer+dress&start=164&hl=en&biw=1249&bih=588&tbm=isch&tbnid=o1FeMPynuUq5jM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=wzXx_Qn1Q_95wM&imgurl= i00. wsphoto/v0/552267732_ &w=480&h=480&ei=ny0iULOFH-jB0QWd-I****G****DA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=291&vpy=77&dur=490&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=126&ty=117&sig=111069374149069052636&page=6&tbnh=136&tbnw=136&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:164,i:251**

**Chapter 4 – '****We were a great love story, one of the best but every book has to end'**

Esme made her way over to Klaus's house, god knows what was going through her mind but she saw something in Klaus. Something she didn't see in him before and she wanted to explore that. She walked in and up to his room, he was standing looking out his window, he turned to look at her, shock and happiness running through his eyes.

"You stayed?" he said with a big grin on his face, she nodded.

"I'm giving you a chance, please don't make me regret it" Esme whispered.

"Thank you" Klaus held her hand and hugged her.

"You know this doesn't mean we're together" Esme told him smiling.

"Of course not, nothing is that easy with you" Klaus said back rolling his eyes. "Let me take you on a date?" he asked.

"A date, the big bad hybrid wants to take me on a date. I don't really know what to say" Esme teased. "Sure pick me up tomorrow night" Esme told him giving him a wink and left.

"So you and Nik are together now?" Rebekah asked Esme on her way out.

"I wouldn't say we're together but I think I like him" Esme told Rebekah. "Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rebekah asked her.

"Because they are your brothers. Look Bekah I know me and you haven't been the closest since I got back but we were back in 1200's and I've missed you so much" Esme told her.

"I've missed you too!" Rebekah told her, the blond original engulfed Esme in a hug, making Esme giggle.

"And I think you and Nik are pretty cute together but if you play either of my brothers you will have me to deal with" Rebekah said seriously.

"Completely understood."

"So I will come over and fix your hair and what you are wearing tomorrow before your date" Rebekah told her.

"Sounds perfect, because I am freaking out!"

-x-

"Wait so you're going on a date with the person we are trying to kill" Damon said.

"Uh huh" Esme replied not really listening to him.

"Actually this is perfect, we have an insider" Damon thought, Esme had him pinned up against the wall in seconds, wrapping her hands around his throat.

"I don't think so, I am no spy" she hissed.

"Touchy" Damon said rubbing his throat. "You're lucky I don't have time to be pissed about this."

"Damon do you really think you scare me, I'm triple your age" Esme said in a bored tone.

"I've dealt with people a lot older honey."

-x-

"It would help of I had any idea what so ever what we were doing!" Esme complained to Rebekah, whilst the blonde original searched through all of Esme's clothes.

"Why don't we go half and half? Dress you fancy enough to not look like a bum in a fancy restaurant but casual enough that you don't stick out like a sore thumb in a cinema or the grill. Not that I think Nik would dare take you either of these places when he is clearly trying to impress you!" Rebekah said confidently.

Rebekah got to work on Esme's hair, taming the wild curls into soft waves. Her make-up was minimal, a bit of mascara and lip-gloss. Then for what she was wearing, Rebekah chose a dress that came up to her neck in buttons, it came in slightly at her waist but floated down naturally to above her knees. The dress was baby blue, paired with dark grey ballet flats.

"So how have you been Bekah?" Esme's made conversation as Bekah did Esme's hair.

"I've been better" Rebekah said dryly. "That doppelganger seems to just soak up everyone's attention around here. She has both Salvatore's wrapped round her finger, Elijah is friendly with her and Niklaus watches over her because she is his precious doppelganger. Then matt still dotes after her."

"She isn't too bad Bekah. I spent a day with her and as much as I wanted to hate her she is just one of those people" Esme's said.

"Oh I can still do a pretty good job of hating her enough for everyone" Rebekah said angrily. "And you're meant to be on my side" she whined.

"I'm not saying I love her just that she isn't that bad" Esme reasoned.

"So why did Klaus dagger you?" Esme questioned.

"The same reason he ended up daggering any of us, we found someone so no longer depended on him, he got scared I was going to leave him" Rebekah told her.

"Who was it?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

"I did not see that one coming" Esme commented.

"Oh well past is the past."

The doorbell rang interrupting the two's conversation.

"That will be him" Esme said nervously.

"Have fun" Bekah teased and was gone leaving Esme in an empty room. Esme made her way down to the door to answer it. As expected Klaus stood there smiling.

"You ready love?" Esme nodded accepting his hand.

"Where are we going?" Esme asked him. They had driven to a spot just outside a woods and walked into the woods.

"Just here" Klaus said.

It was beautiful, like a place in a fairy-tale. A huge wild meadow stretched across the land being lit by the moonlight. The land ended being met by the surface of a lake that reflected the half-moon in its waters. Esme turned back to Klaus who had lain out a blanket and had a bottle of red wine in his hands along with two glasses. He patted the space next to him and Esme easily complied.

"I've got to say this was not what I was expecting" Esme told him, he smiled triumphantly. "How do you even know about this place?"

"I used to come here when I was human, it is the one place that has not changed all these years, hasn't been touched and ruined by man" Klaus told her looking around. He lay down on the blanket and Esme lay next to him, he had an arm around her shoulders and the two looked up at the stars.

"You should show this to people more often" Esme said.

"Here?" Klaus asked confused.

"No not here, I meant you, this part of you, the kind, softer side of you. You never know you might even gain a few friends" Esme said shockingly giggling.

"But then I lose the terrifying big bad hybrid edge" he teased.

"I don't like that part" Esme told him. "Let's play 21 questions" Esme said changing the subject.

"What in god's name is that?" Klaus asked

"We ask each other questions and the other has to answer" Esme informed.

"Okay favourite film?" Klaus asked starting off easy.

"Titanic or the notebook" Klaus looked at her disgusted and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What is your favourite colour?" Esme asked him.

"Black."

"Why am I not surprised?" the two went along asking simple questions but after a while they became more serious.

"Why were you so obsessed with breaking this curse?"

"It was a lot to do with the power, knowing I was indestructible, people feared me. But also because it is a part of me and I felt without it I wasn't completely whole, I wasn't living up to the full potential that I had" Klaus answered. "Why did you stay and not leave with Kol now you know everything that has happened?"

"Me and Kol were perfect for each other back then and it was amazing whilst it lasted. Even though I have spent over a century wishing we still has that. I guess when it came down to getting it back I knew it wouldn't be the same. I didn't want to ruin that amazing image and memories we had together. We were a great love story, one of the best but every book has to end, we were a short story, not made to be a novel. Getting back together would never have worked out for either of us. He has just come into this world and has had no chance to explore it and I have changed from the innocent girl he used to know. I'm happier it ending now than wasting time trying to make it work. And I guess a part of me is scared to let that vulnerable part of me open again to him, I don't want to become that girl I was with him. "

"Do you want to head back?" Klaus asked her, she nodded, Klaus stood up offering her a hand to help her stand.

She took it and he pulled her up, their chests were almost touching, Esme looked up in to his eyes which were flickering from her lips to her eyes. In seconds his lips were on hers. There was no doubt Klaus was a good kissed but something about the kiss wasn't just right, it didn't feel right like it should do. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Esme kissed him back deepening the kiss. She ran her hand through his hair and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

-x-

Klaus and Esme were parked outside the Salvatore boarding house.

"Stay tonight, with me?" Klaus asked her.

"I don't think so" Esme replied, she kissed him on the cheek and opened the car door. She walked around to his side of the car leaning against his open window.

"Thank you for tonight; I had a really good time."

**Don't worry it won't be all lovely dovey for long! ;D **

**Preview of Chapter 5 - '****I need to get my mind off of it or wallow in pity of myself'**

"Screw you" Esme hissed. "You wanna argue Klaus fine we will argue. That ring still means something to me! I have let Kol go Klaus and I am trying to be with you and giving you a chance like you asked but those feelings don't just fly away. That ring is important to me because it reminds me of good times!"

"You haven't let Kol go" Klaus scoffed. "If you had let him go, you wouldn't still keep the ring. You wouldn't still have his shirt in the bottom of your wardrobe; you wouldn't be looking for any distraction to keep your mind off him."

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I said I would have it up sooner and I have no excuse for not but just not remembering. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to: **horsejj01, ILOVEJOSHMELLARK, Malone..BU, and kittykatt147** for reviewing chapter 4. **

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.  
Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
And they're getting stronger  
I hear them calling.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

**-Paramore**

**Chapter 5- ****'****I need to get my mind off of it or wallow in pity of myself'**

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be" Damon informed, Alaric, Meredith and Esme.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric asked.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer. As for Esme she tagged along like an annoying puppy, which shouldn't be here because she happens to be dating the enemy" Damon said.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith asked, shaking her head and Esme stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was bored" Esme shrugged as Carol approached them.

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?" she asked, Alaric looked confused. "The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today" Carol explained.

"I- I don't have the sign actually it slipped…. it slipped my mind. I've been….. busy" Alaric stuttered guiltily.

"Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete" she said then left.

"Get me out of here!" Alaric said.

"My pleasure" Meredith complied.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit" Damon decided.

"I'm staying with Damon because he just seems so extra nice today" Esme told them sarcastically.

Damon glared at Esme then looked at Sage who looked back at him and smiled.

"Who is that?" Alaric asked.

"Blast from the past" Damon told them walking over to Sage.

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student" Sage said and Esme scoffed at her.

"Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?" Esme rolled her eyes at Damon.

"I'm just passing through" she replied.

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls" Esme said and Rebekah walked up to them.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Rebekah said.

"Does everyone know you but me" Esme said but everyone seemed to ignore her.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport" Damon said and Esme looked at her slightly impressed.

"She always was quite common" Esme laughed at Rebekah's cattiness.

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise" Sage said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Sage?"

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in" Sage answered.

"Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

"He probably went looking for me" Sage told her.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that."

No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life" Rebekah told her. "Esme come on, you are leaving with me" Rebekah told her, not wanting to protest with a pissed off original she followed giving sage a grin.

-x-

"So everyone seems to know you but me" Esme told Sage, she spotted the vampire alone.

"Esme right, I know all about you" Sage told her, Esme raised her eye brow at her.

"Really?" Esme asked curiously.

"Finn told me all about Kol's new found love; he thought you were some amazing savior to redeem a human emotion left in Kol. Then when Kol was daggered I think pretty much every vampire knew of you, the heartless ripper" Sage told her and Esme grimaced.

"Yeah wasn't the high point of my existence."

"You know as much as Rebekah complains to me about you, I can't seem to hate you like she wants me too" Esme commented.

"You don't seem to bad yourself" Sage told her.

-x-

"Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Esme watched Damon walk up to Rebekah, whilst she went and stood by Sage

"What is he up to?" she asked Sage

"I don't know what you're on about" Sage said grinning

"You know what I should be concerned about that look on your face right now but I'm having a good day and I can't be bothered to deal with drama right now" Esme decided and turned to watch the two.

"We're talking now, are we? Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog" Rebekah told him.

"Go Rebekah" Esme cheered her friend and Sage shushed her.

"Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me. Besides I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it" Damon told her.

"You were mean" Rebekah said like a spoilt child.

"You like mean" Damon counteracted.

"No, I don't" Rebekah corrected.

"No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?" Esme patted Sage on the back in a way of comfort but her eyes never left the two.

"Maybe a little" Rebekah said.

"See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?" Esme now turned to Sage eye brows raised to the highest they could possibly get.

"Nothing going on?" Esme said and Sage gave Esme an innocent look.

"Not a chance in hell" Rebekah answered Damon's question.

"Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party" Damon said and Rebekah stared at him.

"Oh thanks for the invite, don't do it Bekah" Esme yelled and Sage hit her elbow.

"Fine. Enjoy the rest of your day."

-x-

"Where have you been all day?" Esme asked Klaus when he showed up in her room.

"Sorting out some little problems" Klaus said.

"Oh okay" Esme turned around searching for something she had lost, he engagement ring to Kol. She knows she shouldn't care about it but I bothered her she had lost it. She flipped over her mattress annoyed.

"What are you searching for?" Klaus asked her.

"Nothing important" Esme replied not wanting to upset him.

"C'mon Esme it is if you're getting frustrated about it. Just tell me what you're looking for and I will help" Klaus reasoned.

"It's a diamond stud in ring that has flashes of lapis lazuli to be used as a daylight ring. I don't need it because I have my necklace but it would still be nice to have" Esme told him, not saying it was an engagement ring.

"Your engagement ring" Klaus said nodding his head realizing why she didn't want him to know, Esme cursed knowing she shouldn't have told him.

"It's a nice ring" Esme shrugged going back to looking for it.

"Why is it so important?" Klaus asked angrily.

"It's not" Esme defended.

"If you didn't care about it then why are you so flustered about finding it?" Klaus was clearly pissed off.

"This is why I didn't tell you" Esme said to him just as angry.

"Why can't you answer a simple question?"

"Because it isn't just a simple question...Look maybe you should leave I don't want to get into an argument with you" Esme said defeated.

"Well it's a bit late now love" Klaus said.

"Screw you" Esme hissed. "You wanna argue Klaus fine we will argue. That ring still means something to me! I have let Kol go Klaus and I am trying to be with you and giving you a chance like you asked but those feelings don't just fly away. That ring is important to me because it reminds me of good times!"

"You haven't let Kol go" Klaus scoffed. "If you had let him go, you wouldn't still keep the ring. You wouldn't still have his shirt in the bottom of your wardrobe; you wouldn't be looking for any distraction to keep your mind off him."

"So you are saying I'm using you as a distraction! You are unbelievable Niklaus! For someone who wants to win me over so much, this is one hell of a way of trying" Esme said leaving.

Klaus growled in frustration, punching the wall, leaving a large dent there.

-x-

"You know what screw him, I don't have to explain anything to him. He is just such an asshole, who is he to tell me what I have and haven't done? Who is he to tell me how I feel?" Esme complained to Elena, whilst both girls ate half-baked Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"It is so weird hearing you complain about dating Klaus, the big hybrid" Elena commented and Esme laughed.

"I know if you told me a century ago I would be dating Klaus then I would of thought you were some crazy girl" Esme said. "Are you okay about it? I haven't really talked to you about it and I don't want things to be weird between us."

"I guess it's a lot to take in but if you are happy, who am I to stop you" Elena said.

"Thanks, so how is the Salvatore situation?" Esme asked.

"Damon just complicates things so much; just when I think he is different he goes and proves me wrong. He lashes out whenever we have a disagreement and I just don't know what to do. Then Stefan is just, he isn't the Stefan I know anymore but recently I have been seeing snippets of the old Stefan and I miss him so much. Honestly I'm just confused and torn with the whole situation!"

"Why are men so confusing? Seriously I'm considering giving them up altogether or maybe dating a human" Esme mused.

"Oh human boys are no different" Elena informed her.

"And they say women are complicated" Esme huffed.

-x-

Esme headed back to the Salvatore boarding house, feeling better after letting her frustration out to Elena. She got up to her room and saw the big whole Klaus had left in the wall and shook her head, then turned around and wasn't surprised to see Klaus standing there.

"I'm sorry" he said and handed her something, she looked down to her hand to see her ring there.

"Thank you for finding it" Esme said gratefully.

"So are we okay?" he asked.

"I don't know Klaus, maybe it's not a good time for us to be together" Esme sighed.

"Don't do that, it was one little agreement" Klaus pleaded.

"It's not the argument Klaus, I've been thinking and I need sometime for myself."

"This is about Kol, you're going back to him" Klaus said angrily.

"No I'm not. I haven't ever been single since when I was human, even when Kol was daggered I didn't have the patience or time for myself. I wasn't in my right mind. And I want some time to have fun be as normal as a vampire can be. It isn't a no Klaus it just means not yet. You were right earlier, I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I didn't mean anything I said earlier I was angry" Esme didn't know if she was imagining things but it actually looked like he was filling up.

"Yes you did and I agree. I'm sorry but this isn't going to happen, at least not now" Esme kissed him on the cheek and he left.

-x-

**[Next day]**

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity" Stefan spoke to Damon, Elena, Caroline and Matt. After telling them all about the new found weapon they had now for Klaus.

"Scenario number one" Damon said grabbing Elena and moving her over. "You get to play Klaus."

"Okay."

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied, which we were hoping we could get Esme to do without knowing" Stefan told them. "Or plan B Caroline."

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" Caroline whined.

"Because before Esme he was obsessed with you" Damon told her walking up to her. "But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate" Damon told him

"Clearly. She slept with you" Caroline commented, whilst Elena suppressed a grin.

"Hm. Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her." Damon got behind Caroline and grabbed her arms, and put them behind her back. "Grab her arms like this."

"Ow!" Caroline complained and Stefan came up with the stake in his hand, imitating stabbing Caroline.

"Gives me time for one shot" he said and Damon let go of Caroline.

"Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have." Stefan told them.

Oh and no one speaks a word of this to Esme" Damon said looking at Elena. "No last minute attacks of pity for any of them."

"Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom."

"Barbie?" Damon asked, Elena's phone started ringing as Damon was questioning everyone's loyalty, she looked at the caller ID and saw Esme.

"Hello?" Elena answered.

"I need ice cream and sad films or shopping until neither of us can walk" Esme told her.

"What why?" Elena asked.

"I broke up with Klaus and I need to get my mind off of it or wallow in pity of myself" Esme said.

"I'm sorry Esme I'm busy, can you not ask Rebekah" Elena said sympathetically.

"No and no one is around, Damon and Stefan is out. I even looked for Caroline and Matt but everyone is gone" Esme said her voice saddened.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't so important I would come" Elena said.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked curiously.

"Erm, I em out with Damon and Stefan looking at um stuff" Elena said.

"Elena you can't lie to save your life! What is everyone up to?" Esme demanded to know. "I'm going to find out whether you tell me now or later, so you may as well save time."

"I'm sorry Esme I have to go" Elena said quickly hanging up to hear Stefan say.

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow" he handed Elena the cross bow. "Matt, you play Klaus."

-x-

Esme was wiping her eyes after just having watched titanic. She was alive in the time it sunk but it still didn't make watching the film any easier.

"Did you know?" Esme spun around to see Rebekah crying and angry.

"Know what?" Esme asked confused.

"They were going to kill Finn" Rebekah said angrily.

"No I swear Bekah I had no idea" Esme said honestly.

"They killed him Esme" Rebekah broke down in sobs, Esme hugged her comfortingly. "I'm sorry Bek, it's going to be alright. Klaus, he didn't care, he called him pathetic. Even at death he hasn't a kind word to say. He is heartless Esme, don't be with him. You are better off with Kol. He told me he is creating a new family of hybrids" Rebekah gushed out. "Why are you crying?" Rebekah asked her after her tears had slowed.

"I watched titanic" Esme said weekly, both the girls laughed but tears fell from their eyes.

-x-

Esme made her way over to Klaus's house. Walking in she saw him painting, she smiled at the concentration shown on his face, he almost looked peaceful.

"You know it's a bit creepy to stare love" Klaus said turning to her.

"You look peaceful when you paint" Esme observed, he smiled and put down him paint brush. "I heard about Finn" Esme whispered.

"Good riddance. He was an embarrassment" Klaus said emotionlessly.

"You don't mean that, he was your brother!"

"Don't tell me what I mean Esmeralda" Klaus hissed pinning her against the wall, his hands either said of her. "He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death" Esme shook her head at Klaus who had now turned away from her.

"So what am I then? To you," Esme asked.

"A lapse of misjudgment. A road better not taken, a waste of time" Klaus listed off, Esme nodded.

"Shut me out Klaus, it's what you do to everyone but know this: I'm your friend Klaus and I always will be. If you ever need to talk I am here" Esme whispered.

"I don't need your friendship! You actually believe I wanted you, I played you to get to my brother. To show him how easy I could get you to change your mind. And it worked, your easy Esme, you know you really shouldn't give yourself over to quickly to the first person who give you 5 minutes of their attention" Klaus said harshly, tears formed in Esme's eyes as she looked away from him and saw the packed bags.

"You're leaving?"

"As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids."

"You can create as many hybrids as you want and claim them to be your family but we both know if it weren't for the sire bond they would rip out your heart in seconds. They'll leave you like everyone else is going to leave you, sooner or later. You're just a sad lonely boy Niklaus. You say love is a vampire's greatest weakness but it's actually the biggest strength. It gives you something worth fighting for. So just open your heart for someone, care about something or someone."

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be the last and I won't be doing another sequel but I am planning on doing another Kol story so if you enjoyed this story and my other one please read that, which will be up in the next month. **

**Please review!**

**Preview of Chapter 6 -** **Chapter 6 – 'It was right; this was what things were meant to feel like.'**

"How do you think I've been Esme, I've been miserable. Just knowing you chose Klaus, that you were with him, makes me want to stake myself. Knowing he was touching you, when it should be me and you. I haven't been eating; I haven't been sleeping because all I can think about is you and what I should have done better to keep you with me. To show you that I'm the better choice and that I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to know that you are no longer mine. When I woke up in my mind we were still together and I loved you just as much as I did the day we first met. It broke my heart when you chose Klaus because I'm so in love with you Esme that I feel like I can't go on without you" Kol told her choking up.


	6. Chapter 6

**So last chapter *sob*, ****[sorry it has took so long for me to get it up but its here!] ****thank you for all the support throughout this story, there will be no sequel to this – the story has come to an end. Thank you to ****Malone..BU****, ****ShiloCoulter**** and ****kittykatt147**** for reviewing! I really hope you like the ending – not giving to much away but (I think a lot of people will be happy with who she ends up with;))…**

Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love  
When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

-**We The Kings ft Demi Lovato**

**Chapter 6 – 'It was right; this was what things were meant to feel like.'**

"Alaric?" Elena asked outside the cell door with Esme.

"Yep. Still me" Alaric replied and the two girls walked in, unlocking the cellar door. "You know, you shouldn't be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing.

"That's what I'm here for" Esme said cheerily. "Just in case you turn all psycho again" Elena hit her arm and Esme stuck her lounge out at her.

"Tact" Elena hissed. "God you are literally like the girl version of Damon" she huffed.

"I don't think I'm that bad" Esme mumbled.

"You still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep" Elena told Alaric ignoring Esme now, Alaric picked up the book.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Esme snorted laughing and Elena turned to her.

"What? No, I grabbed…. Damon. Thinks he's hilarious."

"At least one of us still has a sense of humor" Alaric commented.

"Are you sure that you…? I mean you don't have to be kept in here."

"Ah, no, this is… this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake."

"We looked everywhere. You…. the other you, hid it well" Elena said.

"You certainly did" Esme mumbled, fed up of looking for the stake already.

"What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?" he asked.

"It's the only thing that will kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff" Esme told him.

"Listen, Stefan is gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe so, Damon, Esme and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up."

"Why do you say that like you're waiting for me to disapprove?" Alaric asked her.

"I don't know. Me and Damon. Traveling across the country."

"I guess I'm more curious to hear what Stefan has to say about it. And Esme is with you, why are you going?" Alaric asked her humor in his voice, knowing Damon will hate it.

"Boredom" she told him.

"Actually, it was Stefan's idea. He thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon. And Esme wanted to tag along."

"Do you?"

"I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out."

"Fun times" Esme said sarcastically.

-x-

"You hear from Klaus?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Not yet. I'm sure I will soon though. He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one."

"Well, that's gonna be disappointing for him."

"I'll get it out of Alaric. I just need some time" Stefan said confidently.

"I like that confidence, Stefan. I don't share it, but I like it."

"You don't think I can do what it takes?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you're good Stefan again. You're in control. Sorry, you might get the girl but you lose the edge. Speaking of…" Damon said as Elena and Esme walked into the room.

"Have you ever flown first class?" he asked Elena.

"Of course I have" Esme told him, sitting down and putting her feet up on his table.

"I wasn't asking you" Damon said annoyed. "Why are you even coming? Go annoy someone else."

"Who did you have to compel for that?" Elena asked him.

"Pft, please. I use miles" he said picking up the luggage.

"Stefan…" Elena turned to him.

"Be safe" Stefan told her.

-x-

"There he is" Elena said spotting Jeremy in one of the batting cages.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball" Damon said, Esme nodded in agreement. Elena walked over to the cage.

"Hey Jer!" Elena called happily.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Jeremy automatically assumed seeing his sister, Damon started explaining everything.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose."

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" he asked.

"Yes, so can you help us or what?" Esme asked.

"I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose" Jeremy informed.

"Well this was a waste" Esme grumbled.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon asked.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection" Elena said the only one offering a solution.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done" Jeremy said walking away, the three turn around to see Kol.

"Jer.." Elena began.

"Hey man" Jeremy said to Kol.

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena rushed out. Kol hits Damon with a wooden baseball bat. The bat broke in half and Damon fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Jeremy shouted.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original" Elena said worriedly.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds" Kol told him grabbing an aluminum bat. "You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break."

Kol is about to hit Damon with the bat but Esme picked up the half broken bat, stabbing him in the heart with it. Kol falls to the ground.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Of course I didn't. But now we have a head start"

Damon grabbed Elena, who is shocked, and they leave the batting cages.

-x-

Elena, Esme Jeremy, and Damon got their luggage out of the car and started walking to their motel room.

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me" Damon talked about Elena.

"So, where are we?" Jeremy asked.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us" Esme told him.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire" Jeremy said.

"He can be quite charming" Esme agreed.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Damon said to him whilst Elena glared at Damon.

"Not helping" Elena told the two as they enter the motel room. "Well, this should work, right Jer?"

"Yeah, doesn't really matter" Jeremy said.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need? Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?" Damon asked sarcastically, drawing the curtains.

"That's not how it works."

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one."

"Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me" Damon spoke into the room, Elena scoffed and Esme watched Jeremy curiously. Never hearing of someone who could talk to the dead.

"Alright, uh- tell me something about her" Jeremy asked.

"Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue" Damon began.

"Something that matters, Damon" Elena scolded.

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it" Damon confessed.

"I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise" Elena said confused.

"It was in the dream he gave her. She's here" Jeremy told them, Esme looked around the room seeing nothing but Rose was sitting on the bed next to Damon.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena asked.

"No. I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want" Rose said to her but of course Jeremy was the only person who heard.

"She says not to worry, she's happy" Jeremy shortened.

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"Tell him he's still dripping with sex too" Rose said Jeremy stared at her. "Fine, tell him I miss him."

"She misses you" Jeremy told him.

"And tell him I'm rooting for him and Elena" Rose told Jeremy.

"She uh- she misses both of you" Esme's eyes narrowed at Jeremy knowing that wasn't all she said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter" Rose told Jeremy.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter."

"Uh – Scary Mary" Esme said shuddering. "Well, where is she?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell them to sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out."

-x-

"So who are you exactly?" Jeremy asked Esme, whilst Elena and Damon were talking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Esme joked. "I'm erm an old friend of Damon's" Esme said.

"So you're a vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"No shit Sherlock…So how can you talk to dead people? Are you like a human Ouija board?"

"Not quite, I died and came back to life, then started seeing my dead exes" Jeremy told her.

"Ah, it happens to everyone" Esme winked making him smile.

"You know you're not bad for a vampire" Jeremy told her.

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Rose found Mary" Jeremy said all of a sudden.

"Well lets go tell Elena and Damon" Esme grabbed Jeremy's hand and the two walked out to find Elena and Damon kissing outside the motel room. Esme coughed awkwardly.

"Oh my God, Jeremy. I…"

"Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas" Jeremy cut her off.

"Okay then. Let's go" Damon said.

-x-

Damon, Esme, Elena, and Jeremy pulled up to an old, abandoned looking house and got out of the car.

"This is the address?" Esme questioned looking at the house quite disgusted. "Even I didn't live this ruff in my ripper era."

"Looks about right" Damon said.

"Wait here" Elena told Jeremy.

"Why?! So you guys can make out some more?" Jeremy said angrily.

"Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister" Damon said to Jeremy, who scoffed and went back to the car.

"Sorry Jer" Esme said walking back over to Elena and Damon.

"Oof, like Vampire Hoarders" Damon said once inside the house.

"Who is this Mary person?" Elena asked.

"Scary Mary. She's really old, well my age, super creepy" Esme told her shivering.

"And how do you know her?" Elena asked.

"She was a bit of an original groupie, I kicked her ass when she made advantages on Kol."

"I dated her" Damon said and Esme gagged.

"Of course."

"What? She's creepy, not ugly" Damon shrugged.

A loud noise comes from another room. Damon, Esme and Elena look at the door where the noise came from. Esme followed by Damon and Elena went into the room. Elena moves the torch light around the room and the beam lands on a vampire who has been staked.

"Mary" Esme said wincing. The light came on in the dark room. Kol is sitting in a chair with a baseball bat.

"Quite contrary."

-x-

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie as Esme said."

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked Kol.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair."

"You would never of turned her Kol, I was with you during that time" Esme told him smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Esme. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?" Kol hit Damon with the baseball bat. Damon fall to the ground and Kol continued to hit him. Esme rushed over to help.

"Kol stop please" Esme asked not able to touch him.

"Elena, get out of here!" Damon yelled, Elena ran for the door, but Kol blocked her way.

"According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me" Kol throws Elena to the ground. Damon gets up and rushes towards Kol.

"Don't touch her" Damon hissed. Kol threw Damon off of him.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me" Kol hits Damon with the bat repeatedly but Esme stood in front of Damon and on Kol's last and final blow Esme got the full force, crying as the bad connected with her.

"Esme you shouldn't have got in the way" Kol hissed but was clearly concerned about her.

"They're my friends Kol" Esme told him. "Elena you and Damon go, I'll catch up."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't of got-"

"I know I shouldn't but I'm fine, you were going to beat him to death!"

"He's a vampire, I can hardly beat him to death" Kol scoffed. "I just wanted to get even and now I am."

"How have you been?" Esme asked him, stroking his pale face, looking closely he didn't look too good.

"How do you think I've been Esme, I've been miserable. Just knowing you chose Klaus, that you were with him, makes me want to stake myself. Knowing he was touching you, when it should be me and you. I haven't been eating; I haven't been sleeping because all I can think about is you and what I should have done better to keep you with me. To show you that I'm the better choice and that I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to know that you are no longer mine. When I woke up in my mind we were still together and I loved you just as much as I did the day we first met. It broke my heart when you chose Klaus because I'm so in love with you Esme that I feel like I can't go on without you" Kol told her choking up.

"Kol I didn't choose Klaus, Kol" Esme whispered

"Then why didn't you come with me" Kol begged for an answer.

"Because I've changed since you knew me, you were away for so long and I' scared Kol. I'm scared that you won't like the new me, that you will realize you have wasted your time with me all along and leave me. I can't lose you again Kol, it almost ruined me the first time."

"I would never leave you Esme! Never, I promise you" Kol was impossibly close to Esme, holding her cheek in his hands, Esme leaned into his touch.

"Me and Klaus aren't together… we didn't do anything like that. We kissed but it wasn't right" Esme put him out of his misery.

"You didn't" Kol said seeming to perk up slightly at this information.

"No you dofus, I can't believe you were stupid enough not to eat because of me. What were you going to do, starve yourself till desiccation?" Esme demanded bringing up the information he just shared.

"I don't know" he mumbled. "Where is your ring?" Kol asked holding her hand up, with the other hand Esme brought out the chain from under her top with the ring on and Kol grinned.

"You still love me too" Kol told her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No I don't" Esme glared but softened at his look.

"Yes you do" Kol said and kissed her. It was magical, sparks flew all around her. As he hugged her closer to his body, she fat perfectly there, like she was made to be there – made for him exactly. It was right; this was what things were meant to feel like.

"Yes I do."

**It's the end…**

**Please still review I still want to know what you thought about everything and it will make me happy. I am making another story, which will be a Kol/OC but I don't know when it will be ready to put up. Soo****oo**** if you enjoyed reading this then please read that :D. Once again**_** THANKYOU**_** for everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. **


End file.
